jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Coronet
Coronet oder auch Coronet-City war die Hauptstadt von Corellia. Zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges und der Alten Republik galt Coronet als ein Geschäfts- und Industriezentrum der Republik. Allgemeines Coronet ist ein Paradebeispiel für effiziente Industriewirtschaft und ökologische Ästhetik. Oft wurde die Hauptstadt auch als das Juwel von Corellia bezeichnet. Sie war eine große, sehr moderne Stadt mit hoher Bevölkerungsdichte. Zwischen den Hochhäusern verliefen die Schienen einer Magnet-Schnellbahn, mit der Fracht und Passagiere effizient und bequem transportiert werden konnten. Die Stadt war bekannt für ihren hohen technologischen Standard und die besondere Architektur. Um die Schönheit und Individualität ihrer Welt zu bewahren, haben die Corellianer große Parks im Herzen der Stadt geschützt. In Coronet war auch das Hauptquartier des CorSic untergebracht, welches schwer bewacht wurde. Unter anderen befand sich auch das Corellianische Raumfahrtmuseum, welches viele Artefakte der Anfänge der Raumfahrt beherbergte, in Coronet. Eine weitere Besonderheit war der blaue Sektor, welcher viele Cantinas, Casinos und Kneipen beherbergte. In diesem Sektor befand sich auch ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum, in dem man alles kaufen konnte, was es in der Galaxis gab. Geschichte Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg miniatur|links|Eine Karte Coronets während des Krieges Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges galt Coronet als das Juwel Corellias. Es galt als pulsierendes Wirtschaftszentrum und hatte somit einen großen strategischen Wert. Corellia war der Galaktischen Republik seit der Gründung stest loyal ergeben, doch in den Tagen des Krieges wurden die corellianischen Politiker korrupt. 3641 VSY brach plötzlich jegliche Kommunikation zu der Hauptstadt ab. Satelitenbilder ergaben, dass Coronet von verschiedenen Geschossen erfasst wurde und ziemlich zerstört wurde. Anfangs wusste die Bevölkerung nicht, ob es sich um eine Kette verschiedener Terroranschläge oder einen Bürgerkrieg handelte, doch schnell gab es Gewissheit. Imperiale Truppen trafen auf dem Planeten ein und eroberten die Stadt im Namen ihres Sith-Imperiums. Da Coronet eines der wichtigsten strategischen Punkte innerhalb der Kernwelten darstellte und ein Kriegsentscheidend während des Krieges war, entsandte die Republik stückweise kleinere Truppenverbände um die Invasoren zurückzuschlagen.miniatur|Coronet-City während des Krieges Rebellen-Angriff Im Jahre 1 NSY erreichten Luke Skywalker und die Renegaten-Staffel Coronet, um die Stadt von der imperialen Besatzung zu befreien. Außerdem wollten sie Crix Madine, einen hohen General des Imperiums, welcher die Besatzung leitete, gefangen nehmen. Zur selben Zeit befand sich General Carlist Rieekan in einem der Regierungsgebäude von Coronet. Als die imperiale Flotte im Corellia-System die Nachricht erhielt, dass Crix Madine in Gefahr war, startete sie sofort einen massiven Angriff auf Corellia. Im letzten Moment erreichten Han Solo und Chewbacca den Planeten und konnten der Renegaten-Staffel die notwendige Unterstützung geben. Doch sie sahen ein, dass sie gegen die riesige Flotte des Imperiums keine Chance hatten. Also starteten sie einen letzten Angriff, um Luke Skywalker und General Rieekan vom Planeten zu evakuieren. Danach zogen sich die Rebellen in den Hyperraum zurück. Anschläge der Jünger Ragnos' Diese Schnellbahn sollte einem Anschlag der Jünger Ragnos' zum Opfer fallen, den Kyle Katarn und sein Schüler Jaden Korr im letzten Moment verhindern konnten. Hinter den Kulissen *Coronet bedeutet auf Englisch so viel wie „Krönchen“. Dies könnte ein Verweis auf den Status Coronets als corellianische Hauptstadt sein. *Als Krieg der Sterne am 25. Mai 1977 seine Premiere feierte, war unter anderem das „Coronet“ in San Francisco eines der wenigen Kinos, die den Film an diesem Tag aufführten. *Coronet hat in vielerlei Hinsicht Ähnlichkeit mit New York City. Quellen *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Wächter der Macht'' – Blutlinien *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * cs:Coronet City en:Coronet City es:Corona fi:Coronet City Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Hauptstädte Kategorie:Städte auf Corellia Kategorie:Legends